


brothers or boyfriends?

by lashturbate



Category: 5SOS
Genre: Ashton wants to fuck Luke so much, I wish Michael would love me like ash loves Luke, I'm so lonely, M/M, Twincest, fuck bitches get money, i bet they give each other hand jobs in the back of the car, luke sexy pants, you can feel the sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashturbate/pseuds/lashturbate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukes girlfriend has had enough of the twins relationship and she breaks up with Luke who goes running to ash</p>
            </blockquote>





	brothers or boyfriends?

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I wrote this like at 3am one morning when me and my friend were like "twincest is the bestcest" and I saw this photo of ash giving Luke a shoulder kiss and that what I got out of it

lately Luke's girlfriend, Rose, has been noticing how the two twin brothers have been acting towards each other. the pair is very touchy-feely and always whisper things into the others ear, they share lust filled secret glances. expect they weren't secret, Rose saw. Rose knows something is up. and she is fed up with it. 

"babe, he wasn't even doing anything!" luke sighs as his girlfriend and him have gotten into another fight involving his twin brother, ashton.   
"i'm not blind, luke. I know what I see. he is always near you and touching you how I should, would if he would let me close enough to you! your twin should not be that protective of you." luke knows that she would suspect something soon as luke can't help but be near ashton and ashton can't help touching luke.   
"we are twins what do you expect? to hate each other? to not want to be anymore closer than 10 metres to each other?"  
"somewhat lucas, if people didn't pick up that you's where twins they would guess that you two were gay. and dating. this isn't how it's meant to work. people are meant to think that we are dating. not, not, not that freak!" Now that got Luke's attention.   
"excuse you, but no one and I mean no one talks about my brother like that. he is not a freak, if anyone it's you!" by now luke wants nothing but to be in his brothers arms.   
"you know what, luke? we. are. done!"   
"what?"  
"done. it's over, you can go to your boyfriend..oh wait your brother. and luke?"  
"yeah"  
"get out of my house"  
Luke ends up going home and sees that the door is locked. he knocks and Ashton answers and can tell that his twin brother is crying so he takes them to the couch and gives his brother shoulder kisses and plays with his hair till he has stopped crying.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was really short cause i'm too lazy to try and make it any longer, I might one day and post it again??? idk i'm gonna go now, bye


End file.
